


Shattered

by dragonsFall



Series: Glittering Gems [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fusion Marco, Gem Ace, Gem Marco, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: They were supposed to remain together. Unfortunately, one of them had a change of plans and paid the highest price.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Izou, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Thatch
Series: Glittering Gems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894654
Kudos: 11





	Shattered

“Fix him” demanded the small yellow gem perched on the bed next to shards of a sky blue gem. Before the nurse staring at him with such sad eyes could say something, he demanded that she fix him again. His voice became thick as he struggled to fight back the emotions that were flooding forth. “Fix him!” He demanded for the third time as the tears started to drip onto the hands that gripped his shorts so tightly. If he was human, the knuckles would be turning white.

Sparks of fire started to light up on the body of the yellow gem, scorching the white sheets beneath him. Before he could even think about burning the Mobys infirmary down, a brilliant red-orange gem hurried forward and wrapped his arms around the child-sized gem. Smothering flames and discouraging more from coming out. He was the only one out of the present trio that could withstand the yellow gems flames. While holding him, he did his best to provide comfort like he often did with his younger brother after their other brother's death.

The Agate felt the tension draining from the small Topaz that was held in his arms, and felt him seek comfort in his larger frame. Tears and what he hoped wasn’t snot was wiped on his bare chest. Well, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was being there for one of the gems that had made up Marco. Their big brother and Whitebeard's right-hand man. His chest could wash. He couldn’t bring back Blue Topaz.

“He can’t be fixed… Can he?” Asked Yellow Topaz, in such a small voice that Ace felt his heart breaking. Blue and Yellow Topaz had been together for as long as anyone could remember. Having been found together, the two could never be separated. Where one was, the other was not too far behind. And then… Blue had forcefully unfused from Yellow, taking the Seastone bullet that was meant for both of them. Shattering. Ace had seen it happen, witnessed the moment where Yellow's heart shattered.

Before Ace had a chance to answer the question, Izo was chiming in with his own words. His makeup was smeared, likely from tears of his own. “No. He can’t be” Shattering was final, all gems knew that. No amount of Phoenix Fire would be able to fix a shattered gem. “But we can make him comfortable and keep him close” He suggested, reaching out to gently place a hand on the small gem.

Ace looked up and realized that Thatch had come over along with Izo, “He’s not really gone. As long as we keep him in our hearts” He said, offering a kind smile to the yellow gem.

A fresh wave of tears then Yellow Topaz finally returned Aces hold. The Agate ran a hand through the short hair that was on the small gems head, seeking to soothe. “We are all here for you…” They knew what it was like to lose people. What it meant to know that they won’t be coming back. But for Yellow, it must’ve felt like losing a limb. While they technically hadn’t lost a commander, they had lost one half of the team that made up that commander. Without Blue, there was no Marco. So they would mourn the loss of both.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
